


Run Away With Me

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Escapism, M/M, Side effects of being the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Sometimes Yami wants to leave his destiny behind.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for YGO in almost three years, but I’ve been on a puzzleshipping kick recently. I’ve also gotten into Aaron Tveit’s rendition of “Run Away With Me” from the musical The Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown; one thing led to another and I wrote this. Give the song a listen and enjoy!

Destiny was a funny thing.

Yami had lived with the prophecy for thousands of years- so long that it had become commonplace. Even after all these millenia, though, he still clearly felt the weight of his destiny upon his shoulders. Some people wished for exciting lives and to be great heroes, but it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. All he wanted was to be normal.

At the same time, if it wasn’t for Yami’s destiny, he wouldn’t have met Yugi. Yugi was everything to him. They loved each other fiercely and faithfully. Yami had never felt this way about another person before. Yugi often told him he couldn’t believe he found his soulmate at sixteen. Half the time he wanted to screw destiny and run away with Yugi to some far corner of the world where no one would ever find them. It could be just the two of them, alone at last. They could have a life together for real. That was what he wanted; to be free from destiny and its unforgiving shackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
